


The Ship Wars

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nike and Victoria narrate two sides of many, many ship battles.</p><p>Any ship may apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship Wars

Will type Percabeth. V. Pernico/Percico tomorrow. Was just writing this so I wouldn't forget it. Feel free to suggest ships to pit against each other in comments below.

Jaskey out!


End file.
